Estoy solo usandote
by Princess Nausicaa
Summary: Anna declara su amor a Yoh,el la ¿rechaza?¿corazon roto? Anna va Izumo,conoce a Hao y sencillamente lo odia,pero aundo Yoh va Izumo para celebrar su su cumpleaños....¿Anna utilizara a Hao para volver con Yoh?.......Lean , esta bueno...


ESTOY SOLO USANDOTE

Capitulo 1 : Una Respuesta Asombrante

Anna se sentó silenciosamente en la cama de su cuarto; estaba bastante inquieta. Recientemente había estado pensando en una adecuada manera de declararle a Yoh que lo amaba, obviamente no era fácil para la reina del hielo sentir aquellos sentimientos , deseaba decirle, pero también se sentía insegura ya que ella no era una chica romántica.

Se incorporo, aplano las arrugas de su vestido negro y salió de la habitación, camino lentamente bajando las escaleras. Encontró a Yoh en la cocina preparando la cena ,obviamente porque ella se lo había ordenado. Era el poder que tenia sobre el lo que no quería perder al declararle sus sentimientos , camino lentamente hacia Yoh; podía escucharlo tatarear una canción, la reconoció era su favorita la que siempre escuchaba y la que ella mas odiaba.

Ana golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Yoh provocando el se asustara y cortara su dedo con el cuchillo. Anna rodó sus ojos.

Eres tan idiota Yoh ,¡¡¡¡Aprende a utilizar un cuchillo correctamente- le grito

Yoh rió nerviosamente. Ella lo miro e inspecciono su dedo para comprobar si se encontraba bien. Una vez que la itako acabo él le sonrió y limpio sus manos con paño y giro para verla.

¿Deseas algo Anna, ya he terminado de preparar la cena si es por eso que estas aquí - le dijo tranquilamente

Anna bajo su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

No, es-este yo necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante...- Yoh la miro

Esta bien – le contesto el shaman

El shaman y la itako se dirigieron al pórtico, Yoh estiro sus brazos en pos de alivio de al fin haber terminado la cena , Anna solo lo miro fijo.

¿Pues de que querías hablar Anna? – pregunto mientras se sentaba. Anna se sentó junto a el y empezó a inquietarse

Um...bien... veraz ..este nosotros hemos estado comprometidos, ¿por cuánto tiempo...? –

Yoh miro hacia arriba con una mirada calculadora

Veamos ... 12 años ( N: los comprometieron a los 4 años y ahora tienen 15) si, eso ...¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Anna se ruborizo...

Pues , veras ... yo se que trato muy... muy mal...,pero tu sabes, es porque yo... um...me preocupo por ti...cierto-

Yoh se sobresalto, ella lo trataba mal porque se preocupaba por el? Yoh no entendió realmente , pero le contesto de todos modos ... - supongo...¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto Anna-

bueno ... han sido 12 años y yo he querido decirte algo muy importante... que yo...yo... – Anna se inquieto y se ruborizo aun mas . Como deseaba que Yoh terminara la frase por ella.

Yoh dejo de actuar distraído y miro fijamente a Anna – tu ... que? –

Anna bajo su cabeza aun mas – yo... este... yo...tu sabes...-

Si...-

Bueno...yo... –

Anna sacudió su cabeza, estaba realmente sonrojada, Yoh se sobresalto ante esto...

Yoh - Yoh yo... yo...yo te...¡Yoh yo te amo! ' ' –

Los ojos de Yoh se ensancharon, se movió inquieto, estaba bastante asombrado por lo que Anna le acababa de decir ; no sabia que decirle.

Anna continuo mirándolo, su rostro aun estaba sonrojado... esperaba una respuesta por parte de Yoh.

Anna ..yo... – se detuvo , ¿cómo podría decirle, como podría decirle que el no...

Anna levanto un poco su cabeza - ¿Si? –

Yoh bajo la suya, comenzó a sentirse mal realmente mal, sabia que tenia que darle una respuesta inmediata. Aun sabiendo que Anna era fuerte sabia que no podría esperar, necesitaba una respuesta ya... la miro, miro su rostro entero, su rostro estaba igual que siempre , sin emoción alguna a pesar de estar avergonzada, se pregunto como podría ser siempre así; tan fría.

Finalmente agarro valor, movió su mano para agarrar a Anna; lo reconsidero y loa volvió a su lugar. Anna lo miro confundida.

Anna ... yo estoy... estoy muy agradecido que me hayas dicho esto ..., pero yo ...yo no puedo... no puedo... devolverte ...ese amor - le dijo bajando rápidamente su cabeza para no tener que mirarla a la cara , los ojos de la chica se ensancharon al máximo , su boca estaba literalmente abierta y comenzaba a temblar.

Que ... que quieres decir...? –

Yoh le dio la espalda – Quiero decir Anna ... yo no puedo corresponderte ... yo ... yo honestamente ... no siento lo mismo...-

Anna se sintió extraña, " Que es esta extraña sensación", "¿Rechazo?" , no ... ella no era del tipo que se ponía nerviosa ante el rechazo..

Ya ... ya veo... hay ... hay alguna razón...? –

Yoh bajo su cabeza - Hay... hay alguien mas... –

Anna miro hacia arriba ... – Alg...alguien ... mas? – dijo levantando una ceja... ¿había alguien mas? "Eso no es posible" , "El único momento en que Yoh pudiera ver a otra chica era cuando el salía,... pero estaba entrenando ... o tal vez lo hacia en los entre...".

Cuando estabas entrenando? – pregunto rápidamente.

Aunque Yoh le daba la espalda pudo ver que cabeceaba un "si"... se sentía repentinamente horrible, se sentía herida , miro nuevamente hacia arriba y se levanto y camino hacia adentro de la casa. Yoh nunca levantando su cabeza la siguió con la mirada.

Anna entro a su habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta de su armario, podía sentir como lagrimas caían por su rostro, su expresión no era triste ya que estaba enojada . Era como si estuviera enojada con Yoh por fijarse en otra y no en ella.

¡Mierda! .Como pudo decirme esas cosas! Nunca perdonare a ese imbecil! –grito

Comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario, tiro su maleta al piso y guardo todo desordenadamente, tomo el bolso y corrió por las escaleras encontrándose al final de ella con su prometido.

Yoh noto el bolso en su mano – A donde vas – le pregunto

Anna se ruborizo, Yoh noto el enojo en su cara , esta ves si que estaba enojada. Anna puso el bolso en su hombro - Aomori – fue su simple respuesta

¡¡¡¿Aomori! ...¿por qué vas allá, nadie que conoces vive allá! –

Quizás no...pero es mi hogar.. es el único lugar para ir a ... – se detuvo rápidamente y paso al lado de el sin mirarlo, saco algunos alimentos de la cocina para el camino y procedió a salir de la casa.

Yoh corrió hacia ella cuando iba a abrir la puerta - ¿De modo que eso es?... te vas a ir porque no pudiste soportar mi respuesta! – le grito a todo pulmón.

Anna se detuvo y se dio vuelta lentamente para mirar a Yoh. Su cara no reflejaba enojo ; tampoco dijo nada , Yoh la miro y bajo su cabeza en señal de disculpas sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por lo que acababa de decir. Anna se dio media vuelta y dijo la ultimo cosa antes de comenzar a caminar...

Sayonara... Asakura...Yoh... –

CONTINUARA...

Nota: ¡¡¡¡ No me maten! El fic no es mío!es solo una traducción además quien sabe... el destino PODRIA volver a juntarlos.

UDS deciden si sigue o no en mi opinión el fic es uno de los mejores que he leído por eso lo traducí

Se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas , etc, etc DEJEN Reviews!

Sayonara


End file.
